Made for loving you
by IcyLady
Summary: Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer found his love for music in metal. Where else? Juvia always thought Vidaldus was quite talented and now something snaps when she listens to Gajeel. Gray would never know what hit him.


_Author's note: OMG! I've been signed in here for 4 years now! To celebrate it I post a new fandom one-shot, hehe. Inspired, as you will see, by Kiss' "I was made for loving you" www youtube com / watch ? v = diKz9udywg4 . I apologize if I made a mistake by putting Kiss under the label of "metal": just indulge me cos it makes for a witty summary._

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the song belongs to Kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>Made for loving you<strong>

It was a day like any other in the infamous guild of Magnolia and beyond the large doors raucous laughter echoed, nearly drowning out the howling of the cold wind in the proximity of the building. Inside, protected from the cold by the sturdy walls, the guild members cheered at the offer of the Master to throw an impromptu party. Not that impromptu parties weren't usual, even frequent, in the noisy guild, but the Master's proposal made this one official and thus, in the understanding of many, bigger.

There was a reason, actually, to that particular party, as the Master explained. "Team Natsu" has managed to bring back a particularly powerful magic item, he said, ignoring the indignant cry of a certain handsome Ice Mage protesting the "Natsu" part of his team's name. Indeed the only person who responded to his complaint was the Dragon Slayer himself but, before they could start yet another fight, Erza put a stop to it with a mere glare.

'They already twice fought today,' Lucy complained, not bothering to listen to the Master's explanation of how the item would be useful for the guild. It had been a pain to bring back, the latent magic hovering around it influencing them in the most outrageous of ways. She shivered to even think about it. Even Erza would blush slightly at the remainder.

'Juvia thinks Gray-sama should finally properly kick the Dragon Slayer's ass,' replied a blue-haired woman sitting stiffly next to Lucy. 'As Juvia should kick her love rival for making a move on Gray-sama,' she added in a dangerous, low tone. Shivering at the obvious threat, Lucy flushed and rushed to remind the Water Mage that it was the item's magic that affected her and that she harboured no such feelings for Gray.

'Love rival should watch her step,' Juvia cut through her explanations in a threatening tone, very obviously ignoring the reality. Again. Before Lucy had the time to protest the title she was being given, again, an enthusiastic shout drowned all the noise: Gajeel. As the girls turned to look at him, they became aware of the weird paleness of his face and thick, black lines- wait, was he wearing make-up?

'I have changed my music style, you're going to love it,' he promised as he climbed onto the stage with a shit-eating grin. Juvia sent him an encouraging smile among the general dissatisfaction. Lucy groaned, like many others, but Erza sat straighter, muttering something about how everybody deserved a chance. Lucy certainly hoped that the red haired mage wasn't thinking of performing herself.

In the meantime, Mirajane distributed beer glasses and smaller glasses of sake, smiling and promising that she would perform as well. Her promises seemed to sooth a good number of mages. Only Natsu, probably looking for a fight, shouted something offensive to Gajeel and it was a statement of his excitement that the Iron Dragon Slayer did not raise to the taunt. Gray laughed and Natsu would have lunged at him but Gajeel took that moment to hit the strings of the electric guitar he had somehow procured.

In shock and silence, everybody turned to the stage. Somehow, they could hear drums and a base guitar and were really confused until the second curtain rose to reveal Droy and Jet, dressed up in black, sparkling clothes and looking very conflicted about their performance, but playing nonetheless. The only one not surprised was Levi, but of course she must have somehow blackmailed them into it so she had known. She also looked like she was having fun.

Rhytmic, energetic music flowed for a moment in the otherwise shock still and silent guild.

'Tonight, I wanna give it all to you,' sang Gajeel in a voice that seemed entirely too high to be his own. 'In the darkness, there's so much I wanna do,' he continued with a lecherous smile. It was needless to say that a good half of the female guild members blushed violently at the not-so-subtle suggestion, but none blushed as hard as Levi. She was somewhat happy that everybody was too shocked to look around and notice.

Juvia was one who didn't blush, because Gajeel, her long-time friend simply could not have that kind of influence on her. Ignored by everybody, she stared at the stage with unseeing eyes, vaguely thinking that the music was good. It was also vaguely familiar. Has she heard anything like that before? Something- something in the music resonated within her. Something brought memories-

Her eyes snapped wide open when she recalled the memory and it was like an electric current running through her, waking up something wild, something that should have gone to sleep forever after Vidaldus had been defeated in the Tower of Heaven. Then her eyes fell on a certain half-naked Ice Mage, sitting leisurely at a table and laughing at the performance, and her blood boiled with desire.

Meanwhile, the shock of Gajeel's sudden image change and the fact that Droy and Jet were helping him has worn off somewhat. Just as much as Gray was laughing at the two mages, glad that it was not him in the centre of attention, the others started cheering on the unlikely trio, encouraging them to play more to the visible dismay of Droy and Jet. Cana drank her beer in one go and shouted something rather unrefined at Gajeel, who took it with a wicked smirk.

Tonight, she wanted to give it all to him, Juvia thought with determination, her eyes never leaving the lean form of her beloved Ice Mage. Still ignored by everybody, unaware that her hair looked literally electrified and her eyes shone with determination and passion, she swiftly undid her shawl and took off her coat. Nobody knew that she wore a short, tight, midnight-blue dress under and she was suddenly conscious of what a stunning effect it could have, together with her tall boots.

'I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me,' Gajeel declared on the stage, all the while playing the guitar with surprising proficiency and looking at various females in the room. Somebody called for Mirajane to dance. 'I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?' he asked as his gaze stopped on a particular girl. With a devilish smirk, Lucy nudged Levi and laughed as the other mage blushed furiously in response.

'I was made for loving you,' Juvia repeated in a low, seductive murmur, getting up from her seat. 'I can't get enough of you baby,' she added in the same tone, still unnoticed by most of her guild mates. Only Wendy, who was sitting close to her, looked her way questioningly, but Juvia did not move her gaze from the oblivious Ice Mage. Wendy looked around for help but Natsu was too busy shouting something and Happy has flown off to tease Levi. Carla scoffed and everybody else seemed too busy with the performance.

'You were made for loving me,' Juvia murmured seductively as she made her way decidedly towards Gray, unaware of how she swayed her hips and oblivious of the looks she was now getting as much as Gray was oblivious of her heated gaze. On the stage, Gajeel smirked in between the lines of the song. Wendy looked panicked as the first catcall sounded through the music. Juvia didn't seem to realise.

Gray started when he felt a sudden presence next to him and he literally jumped out of his seat when he turned and saw Juvia standing a small step away, a possessive gleam in her big eyes. In shock, he took in her half-undressed appearance and her electrified hair and he felt his eyes grow larger and larger as the facts registered. He didn't want to admit, even to himself, that his eyes lingered and there was a more pressing matter at hand: what the hell was she up to now?

'Tonight, I wanna give it all to you,' Juvia purred, leaning to his ear suddenly. For a split of a second, Gray's world stopped. Then the words sank in and he jumped away with a yelp, as though burned, painfully aware of the attention of the entire guild focused on him. Even Gajeel, his shit-eating grin back on his face, was watching as he continued to perform.

'J-juvia what-' he started in a shaky tone, but the woman ignored him, taking a step towards him. He looked around for help, but everybody seemed to be outright enjoying his discomfort. Mirajane even went as far as giving him a "you deserve this" kind of look. Really though, what has he done to deserve this?

Not seeing another option, he took a step back just as Juvia purred the next line of the song, looking eager and way too excited. He was sure that people have heard her words too: "In the darkness, there's so much I wanna do." He felt his cheeks heat up in a violent blush at the blatant insinuation.

'Oh dear,' Levi whispered as she realised that Juvia was very obviously under some spell. Was that what Gajeel wanted to do? The Iron Dragon Slayer has been complaining for a long while about how annoying it was to have the "damned pervert" ignoring Juvia and how the girl needed to get a grip and do something. He couldn't possibly be behind this, could he? She feared the answer.

'This is hilarious,' Natsu proclaimed nearby. He was grinning from ear to ear. 'I don't know what kind of attack this is, but it's super-efficient. I want Juvia to teach me this,' he added enthusiastically. Levi and Lucy exchanged resigned glances at his ignorance. Erza, too serious for Lucy to guess whether she was joking or not, expressed strong doubt that Gray would allow Natsu to practice on him.

'Nah, I have Lucy for that,' the Dragon Slayer replied casually, completely oblivious to the violent blush that coloured Lucy's cheeks. He only looked in the direction of the girls when Levi literally fell off her seat laughing. 'What's wrong with her?' he asked with a frown. Erza whacked him on the head.

'You're not supposed to try things like that on a girl,' she scolded. It was clear that Natsu was rather lost in the situation, but decided to keep quiet.

A step back for each step Juvia took forward, it didn't take long before Gray found himself flush against the wall of the guild, feeling more trapped than ever. His breathing became heavier than normal, but it was reasonable: wasn't Juvia fearsome like that? Her eyes never left his and he found himself unable to look away, even as she purred out more of suggestive words. It was so unlike her!

'J-juvia-' he stuttered uncertainly, when she placed her hands on either side of his head. She didn't stop there either, one step away, no: she pressed herself flush against him and he could feel the heat of her body radiate through the jokingly thin cloth of her dress. He found that he couldn't think about anything else, even as some girls squealed somewhere in the guild hall.

'I was made for loving you baby,' she whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin. Music blasted louder in the background of Gray's hazy mind and Juvia ground her body into his. His breath hitched and he realised with growing horror that what she was doing was getting to him. Juvia's hips gyrated against his again and it took all his will to bite down on the groan that wanted to get out of his throat.

The Water Mage was completely unaware that the attention of all the guild members was on her and Gray at that point. She didn't hear the cat calls or the storm of shocked conversations or the laughter. She was also beyond caring, wrapped in the remainders of Vidaldus' spell activated by Gajeel's music. All she could think of was the delicious man in front of her, trapped helplessly in her net.

'Go get him,' Cana shouted through Gajeel's music. She was having a blast watching Gray's expressions change and if only she could take pictures she would have perfect blackmailing material for the stoic and indifferent Ice Mage.

'It's man to take what you want,' Elfman agreed in his booming voice. A couple of mages laughed, the older ones exchanging some more explicit comments about what it was that Juvia wanted.

'She's a woman, you idiot,' hissed Evergreen immediately through the laughter, while quietly admiring Juvia's boldness. Gray was possibly the only one who desperately wished Juvia wasn't so bold so suddenly. It wasn't that what the girl was doing was unpleasant, as his treacherous mind thought, but- He heard the voices of his friends and the resulting laughter and, although he didn't understand exactly what was it that she said, he realised just where they were.

'J-juvia, stop this,' he managed to say, only it came out more like a moan and, oh dear, he was going to die of shame. Somebody laughed. Juvia ignored him completely.

'Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes,' she purred and licked her lips slowly. Cheeks burning hotter than he thought possible, Gray realised that he cannot look away from her lips suddenly. 'There's something that drives me wild and tonight we're gonna make it all come true,' she proclaimed seductively and leaned yet closer. Her breath was now ghosting Gray's lips and he struggled to keep his breathing under control. 'Cause boy, you were made for me. And boy I was made for you,' and with that she kissed him.

'She really did it,' squealed Lucy, slapping her hands to her mouth. She knew that her eyes were as wide as saucers by then and they widened yet more when Gray, seemingly resigned to his fate, closed his eyes and wrapped one somewhat shaking arm around Juvia's waist. 'He really-' she started and trailed off for the lack of words.

'He likes her,' Happy exclaimed cheerfully, his grin somewhat evil.

'Seriously,' Carla huffed, her hands firmly covering Wendy's eyes since the whole action started.

Then the music stopped.

Juvia suddenly realised that she was kissing and being kissed by none other than her most precious Gray-sama. How she had arrived there, she had no idea, but as her eyes snapped open, she could see his beautiful faced, flushed with a violent blush, so close to her! She was- He was- She fainted.

In the dead silence that ensued, Gray tried to force his brain to work. One minute he was kissing Juvia quite passionately and the next the Water Woman stiffened, squealed weakly and fainted. He had only caught her because he was holding her around the waist and when she went limp his grip instinctively tightened. He blinked and world came back to focus and-

Every single Fairy Tail mage was looking at him, some shocked, some amused, a couple even satisfied. He nearly dropped Juvia in shock as he realised that he had just kissed her. He. Had. Kissed. Her. In the middle of the guild hall. With everybody present. Watching.

He was doomed.


End file.
